Not Alone Anymore
by Harpiebird
Summary: Flash/Supergirl. It's Valentine's Day and everyone seems to have paired off. BMWW, ClarkLois, etc. Supergirl is by herself. And so is Flash to his disappointment. Wally and Kara spend some time alone together… what will happen?


**Not Alone Anymore**

**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day and everyone seems to have paired off. Batman and Wonder Woman, Superman and Lois, etc. Supergirl is by herself. And so is Flash to his disappointment. Wally and Kara spend some time alone together… what will happen?

**Rating:** PG-13 for drinking and suggested sex.

**A/N:** It's a VERY very belated Valentine's Day gift to everyone. I hope you like it! I'm not quite sure how old Supergirl or Flash is, but their ages are 21 (Supergirl) and 27 (Flash). I know, probably not a big enough gap, but I wanted Flash to be older then her, but not THAT old.

**Special thanks** to the author, MayBerry63, who wrote "Lipgloss" which sparked my interest around the whole Supergirl/Flash ship.

**---**

Valentine's Day seemed to be only holiday which Kara Kent actually despised. Despite all her tries time and time again, she was always alone on Valentine's Day. Like many people like her who didn't have a date for it, didn't even bother to be happy that it was indeed Valentine's Day.

Kara, or Supergirl as she is more widely known as, sat at the stool in the kitchen of the Justice League Tower. She sighed sadly at the small ironic-ness to it… She was Supergirl, but somehow she couldn't find a date, how "super" was that. Everyone she tried has a "date already," to old, or scared that her cousin would hurt them. She even tried some of her college classmates, but they already had dates.

Earlier in the morning, she saw many of the Justice League members had paired up for the holiday.

Wonder Woman and Batman,

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl,

Huntress and the Question,

Black Canary and Green Arrow,

Clark and Lois,

And many of the other members had gotten together as well.

Kara took a huge sip her cup of beer. "Life sucks," she said again as she took another sip of beer.

-

Wally West, or Flash as he was more known as, was pretty frustrated that he didn't have a date for Valentine's Day. Every other year he had one. Sometimes even had two, which was actually quite fun to have. But this year, it seemed like everyone else was already paired up with someone.

To himself, he thought this was unnatural. He was twenty-seven years old, and a handsome young bachelor that was a known superhero. He should at _least_ have some fan girl flocking to him... but no! No one!

As Wally walked towards the Justice League's bar – which had been his idea to include in the structure, he saw he wasn't the only one there. A few couples were sitting near the windows that looked out over space and as he looked away he saw a girl alone sipping beer.

Smirking, he walked over there to see who it was – maybe he would have a date after all. Reaching the woman, he sat down next to her and asked the bar tender for a beer as well. The bartender handed him one and he quickly looked over to see who he would soon be flirting with.

"Supergirl?" Wally was definitely surprised – he didn't expect to see her drinking beer. Or be alone on Valentine's Day, for that matter.

Kara glanced over to the person who called her name; her vision was a bit blurred but she could see exactly who it was. The Flash; fastest man alive – even faster then herself and her cousin. She half wondered what he was doing here. As she looked passed him, she saw he was alone too, unless his date or dates were somewhere else in the bar.

"Flash? What are you doing here?" Kara asked, she silently hoped he didn't leave. He could always cheer her up. Wally smirked slightly.

"Didn't have a date, so I thought I would drink something. What about you?" asked Wally, his smirk broadened. He took a huge swig of the beer.

"Same, although I wanted to get drunk." Kara stated with a smile, making both of them laugh. Both of them took another swig of beer, both finishing their beer. "So, Flash, got any jokes?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" exclaimed a smiling Wally West, pulling Kara up. "I have tons of them. Let's go though; we'll disrupt all the happy couples with our laughter."

"Alright," Kara giggled as she was swept up into Wally's arms. The next thing she knew, she was in his bedroom. Kara looked up at Wally's face with her eyebrow raised, "And what kind of jokes are you talking about"

Wally smirked and set her down on his bed and headed to his desk. He picked up a few papers and gave them to her. Reading them over, although truthfully her vision was a bit blurred from all the alcohol she consumed. She laughed at a few of them and then looked up at Wally with an eyebrow raised again in amusement.

Wally kept silent the whole time as she read; he silently took in her features. He always knew she had a great body and was hot – but he never saw her quite the way she looked now. She had a very short red silky strapless dress and her hair in a messy bun, while her toes were shoeless. She looked unbelievable amazing.

He could definitely not stop staring at her, which after a while he saw she noticed. Kara had glanced up again from the paper she was reading when she realized he hadn't said anything. It was then that she saw exactly how he was staring at her. She blushed lightly. Setting the papers down on his nightstand, she walked over to him.

"Like what you see?" Kara asked as husky as she could master, she definitely loved the way he had looked at her. She continued as she saw he nodded softly, "I do too."

Before she could utter another word, Wally's lips were on top of her before she even knew what happened. With gasp of delight, Kara opened her lips to allow him more access. _He definitely hadn't been lying when he_ _bragged about how good his kisses were! _Kara thought just before all her thoughts were squashed by Wally deepening the kiss. Kara and Wally wrapped their arms around each other; both could hardly believe how good it felt to have each other in their arms. In seconds, Wally pushed lightly so that Kara would fall back on his bed. They continued to kiss as they started to undress each other.

Valentine's Day was definitely _not _a holiday Kara would despise anymore. Not as long as she was in Wally's arms.

**Please review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
